Snowdrop: Feather of Remembrance
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sai merasa bahwa dia mengenal gadis perangkai bunga yang punya selera seni unik itu. Entah di mana, kapan, dan bagaimana caranya—semuanya misteri. / AU / Snowdrop Project: #5 /


**Snowdrop: Leather of Remembrance**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Sai/Yamanaka Ino. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU, las part of Snowdrop Project.

_(Sai merasa bahwa dia mengenal gadis perangkai bunga yang punya selera seni unik itu. Entah di mana, kapan, dan bagaimana caranya—semuanya misteri.)_

* * *

Rambutnya pirang, meski terikat, panjangnya telah mencapai punggungnya. Helai tebal itu turut bergerak ketika tubuhnya dengan cepat berjalan melalui koridor kampus. Ujung syalnya yang berupa rumbai violet pucat ikut melakukan hal serupa, terlambai di balik punggungnya.

Sai memandangnya, mulai dari perempuan itu jauh darinya—mendekat, menyisipkan sebuah senyum simpul nan manis ketika temu pandang terjadi, dan hingga gadis tersebut menjauh. Wajahnya yang jarang berekspresi itu mulai menunjukkan perubahan sedikit demi sedikit, tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang muncul dengan kuat dari dalam hati terdalamnya.

* * *

Tapi akhirnya Sai membuang saja jauh-jauh pertanyaan tadi ketika ia sampai di perpustakaan. Suasana hening yang langsung menyergap, bau buku-buku yang khas menghipnotisnya. Membuat langkahnya makin berhasrat dan ia segera lupa akan apa-apa yang menyulitkannya.

Segera ia ambil tempat di sebuah sisi meja, berposisi langsung menghadap jendela. Tiga buku yang berhubungan dengan studinya telah ia letakkan di meja.

_Srak. Buk! Krieett—_

Tiga rangkaian bunyi tubuh yang datang, benda yang ditaruh di meja, dan kursi yang ditarik 'membangunkan' Sai dari sadarnya yang mulai lenyap karena dihanyutkan oleh buku. Pandangannya terangkat.

Gadis yang tadi!

Tapi sai tetaplah Sai. Yang mungkin akan diam saja meski ia penasaran akan sesuatu.

Gadis itu hanya membawa satu buku, dan sebuah pot beserta dengan beberapa jenis bunga. Sai adalah tipe pengamat dalam yang baik, Kawan. Dia bisa menyaksikan perempuan itu mulai merangkai bunganya sambil sesekali membaca buku—menggabungkan flora beda jenis itu dalam pot yang ia bawa. Mungkin ia sedang mencoba mempraktekkan sebuah teori seni yang tertera di buku.

Sai tak sengaja menatap matanya lagi ketika ia sedang meletakkan setangkai aster. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum—proses yang singkat saja—lantas dia menyusun kembali bunganya.

Pemuda itu meneruskan kegiatan membacanya. Ia biarkan saja waktu berlalu tanpa mencuri-curi pandang lagi.

Mata Sai tertumbuk tiba-tiba ketika gadis tersebut terlihat hampir selesai, dan memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada rangkaian bunganya.

"Jadi~"

Aneh.

Dahi Sai jadi berkerut.

Dia menambahkan sebuah bulu unggas lentik yang telah dicat warna gradasi hijau-biru di dalam susunan tersebut, di antara bunga-bunganya yang diatur indah.

Dia ternyata punya selera seni yang tak biasa, ya?

Pikiran Sai berputar lagi.

Bulu unggas toska itu ... kenapa terasa familiar?

* * *

Yamanaka Ino.

Itu kesimpulan pertama yang Sai dapat ketika ia menemukan wajah gadis yang ia temui kemarin—di buku tahunan di perpustakaan. Kampus ini memang menyediakan sebuah buku yang setiap tahun diisi dengan foto-foto para mahasiswa yang baru masuk.

Kesimpulan kedua: Ino adalah kakak tingkatnya. Namun Sai yakin; mereka pasti sebaya sebab Sai terpaksa menunda kuliah satu tahun karena suatu hal.

Buku itu kemudian Sai tutup. Ia sudah mengantongi hal-hal yang ingin ia cari tahu. Yamanaka Ino, Jurusan Seni dan Budaya Jepang, asal Tokyo.

Walaupun ada hal lagi belum ia temukan misterinya, rasa penasarannya masih melekat erat. Perkara itu disebabkan oleh dua hal: bulu unggas dan senyuman gadis tersebut.

* * *

"Kau masuk sendiri saja, ya. Aku ada keperluan dengan teman-temanku," Yakumo—adik sepupu Sai yang juga kuliah satu jurusan dengannya—bermaksud meninggalkan Sai yang ingin masuk ke ruang seni.

"Hng, ya, tidak apa-apa."

Ruangan yang kemudian dimasuki Sai ini berada di sisi barat area kampus. Tak terlalu sepi, tak terlalu ramai pula. Dipenuhi orang-orang hanya jika ada acara pameran seni berkala yang diadakan oleh para mahasiswa fakultas seni.

Di sini dipajang banyak lukisan, karya seni terapan, atau hal-hal lain yang merupakan kreasi dari mahasiswa yang bersangkutan. Sai meletakkan salah satu lukisannya—yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai A dan sang dosen memintanya untuk memajang benda tersebut di ruang seni, agar bisa dilihat khalayak. Bagus, katanya. Padahal, Sai pikir, ia membuatnya bukan untuk dijadikan sebuah _masterpiece_. Ia hanya menuangkan imajinasinya dengan cara dan perasaan biasa.

Ia melihat-lihat setelah meletakkan lukisannya. Banyak hasil olah tangan yang ia pikir bagus di sini.

Hingga kemudian, ia berhenti pada sekumpulan karya seni merangkai bunga oleh mahasiswi jurusan budaya Jepang. Lima pot bunga berjejer menampilkan _ikebana_ yang dibuat oleh tangan yang begitu terampil dan komposisi seninya pas sekali. Warna-warni bunganya berpadu sempurna, ada yang panjang dan yang pendek saling menyeimbangkan dan sangat cantik dipandang mata.

Apalagi yang paling tengah, paling beda sendiri dan itulah yang menyedot sebagian besar perhatian Sai.

Tak salah lagi, ini pasti buatan Ino.

Bunga oranye, kuning dan putih mengisi potnya. Daun melengkung panjang menjadi pelengkapnya, ditambah dengan beberapa dandelion kecil dan tiga helai bulu unggas warna hijau lembut.

Sai menyentuhnya, pikirannya seakan memunculkan lagi hal asing ketika ujung-ujung saraf sensitif jemarinya menyentuh bulu lembut itu.

Dan Sai jahil kali ini. Oh, bukan, bukan. Ia lancang. Ia ambil satu dari bulu itu, saking penasarannya, dan ia bawa keluar ruangan tanpa sedikit pun maksud untuk mengembalikannya lain kali.

* * *

Jaket tebal kelabu dan sepatu kets biru malam menemani perjalanan Sai pulang dari kampus sore itu. Masih ia putar-putar sehelai bulu hijau itu dan masih pula ia pertanyakan ada apa dengan benda ini.

Kenapa ia rasanya teringat sesuatu kalau melihatnya? Semakin ia berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya, malah ingatan itu rasanya makin menjauh. Parahnya, kalau ia terlalu sering mencoba membongkar ingatannya, kepalanya malah jadi sakit.

Suasanya musim dingin mulai terasa. Salju pertama sudah turun sekitar empat-lima hari lalu. Sai mendongak sebentar ke atas, dan hanya menemukan mendung yang memayunginya.

Lantas, ia angkat tinggi-tinggi helai bulu tersebut, memandangnya dengan langit sebagai latar. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu tahu kenapa ia melakukannya—hanya saja, ini adalah sebentuk bahasa tubuh akan rasa penasarannya yang meluap.

_Tes. Pik. Pik._

Beberapa titik salju turun, mampir pada sang bulu, dan kemudian segera meleleh turun menjamahi tangan Sai yang terbungkus sarung tangan kelabu.

Salju, ya?

_Nyut._

"Ukh," Sai mengaduh pelan, salah satu tangannya terangkat menuju pelipis dan menekan bagian itu pelan. Sakit kepala seakan jadi langganannya—apalagi akhir-akhir ini, saat ia sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Ino ... ya?" ia menyebutkan nama itu, berharap bisa segera menemukan jawabannya.

Tidak. Usahanya tidak berhasil.

Yang ada, malah salju semakin banyak turun dan memenuhi bulu yang ia pegang tinggi-tinggi tersebut. Ia harus segera kembali ke rumah, rupanya.

* * *

"Kau siapa?"

Sai adalah orang yang blak-blakan. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali kalau ia ingin tahu sesuatu dan tak butuh menimbang-nimbang ketika ia ingin mengetahui atau mungkin membeberkan sesuatu. Suatu sifat yang tak pernah hilang darinya.

Gadis itu menunda keinginannya untuk memasukkan dua tangkai lili putih pada pot porselen kecilnya. Matanya terangkat untuk membalas tatapan Sai. Cermin ganda hijau toskanya tampak membulat sebentar, lantas menormal kembali saat ia menyunggingkan senyum.

_Itu bahasa tubuh yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, bukan?_

Mereka sedang berada di ruang seni, banyak mahasiswa berkumpul di sini untuk berbagai keperluan yang berbeda. Ada yang mengerjakan tugas seni rupa di meja sudut, ada yang berembuk untuk rencana pagelaran yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi, ada pula yang hanya melihat-lihat.

Dan ketika menemukan wanita itu sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, Sai tak pikir dua kali untuk membebaskan tanya yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Aku?" ia seperti ingin terkekeh. Bunga lili ia letakkan dulu di dalam vas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku Yamanaka Ino. Jurusan Seni dan Budaya Jepang, semester tiga. Aku asli Jepang, ibuku orang Kyoto dan ayahku dari Tokyo. Aku suka sekali merangkai bunga—dan aku bodoh dalam melukis meski aku di jurusan seni."

"Bukan itu," sergah Sai. "Kau siapa? Apa kita pernah saling mengenal?"

Alis Ino terangkat. "Mengenal? Mengenal bagaimana? Hm, mungkin wajahku familiar dengan seseorang di masa lalumu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sai menggeleng perlahan. "Makanya kutanya padamu."

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa pada apa yang ada dimasa lalumu sendiri, heh?" Ino tersenyum.

Sayang sekali, Sai bisa membaca bahwa senyum itu maknanya berbeda.

"Mungkin kau hanya salah orang," Ino mengangkat potnya, sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Ia menyampirkan tasnya ke pundak. "Sudah dulu, ya. Aku ada kelas setelah ini."

Dia berlalu begitu saja tanpa sempat Sai tahan.

* * *

"Kau lagi?" Ino berkata ketika pemuda yang sama mendekatinya di gerbang kampus. Ah, lihatlah, seiring ia mengucapkan itu, tangannya berperilaku ganjil dengan mengeratkan pelukan pada dua buku tebal yang ia bawa.

"Aku masih bingung," Sai tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia memusatkan perhatian pada bulir halus putih yang berlomba menjatuhkan diri ke tanah di depan sana. "Rasanya aku mengenalmu."

"Kalau cuma 'rasanya', berarti mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja."

Sai pun menoleh, memandang lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat sekarang. "Kau pucat," tegurnya.

"Heh, kau malah lebih pucat lagi," sebut Ino balik.

"Apa kau sakit?" Sai mengangkat tangan, bermaksud mengecek suhu tubuh Ino lewat keningnya.

Tapi Ino tangkas. Ia tepis tangan itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sai bukanlah orang yang langsung memiliki perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan meski dikeadaan yang begini. Wajahnya tetap statis seperti semula.

"Katakan, sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Hahaha, kau ini tipe pemaksa juga, ya," geleng Ino. "Aku Yamanaka Ino, mahasiswi semester tiga yang hobi sekali merangkai bunga. Aku ingin bisa melukis tapi aku bodoh sekali soal itu. Ah, aku suka musik-musik _country_. Aku suka warna ungu, hitam dan hijau toska. Apa lagi? Apa setelah ini kau akan mengulangi pertanyaan 'kau siapa' lagi?"

Sai sebenarnya masih ingin memaksakan pertanyaan yang sama—sebab ia masih merasa ada yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Ino, entah apa itu, tapi sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka dan Ino mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oke, awas kalau kau bertanya hal yang sama lagi nanti. Tuh, ayahku sudah menjemput. Aku pulang dulu. Dah, Sai~"

Mobil itu pun melaju, menembus hujan gerimis salju.

Satu hal yang membuat Sai makin yakin akan analisanya: kenapa Ino tahu namanya sedangkan ia belum pernah sekali pun mengenalkan diri di depan gadis itu?

* * *

"Yama—Ino!"

Memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecil akan membuat jarak akan lebih dekat, begitu kata buku yang dibaca Sai beberapa waktu lalu. Dan waktu mendapati sosok Ino berjalan di depannya di koridor kampus—ia segera melakukan itu.

Aha, Ino gampang sekali dikenali dengan _blazer_ ungu terangnya dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir satu agak ke samping.

"Hn?" yang punya nama pun menoleh.

Wow, gadis itu kelihatan cantik kali ini—aha, Sai normal, 'kan? Wajar kalau ia menganggap seperti itu. Apalagi penampilan Ino hari ini, _blazer_ dan celana pipa warna serupa serta _booty heels_ yang tak terlalu mencolok membuatnya tampak elegan. Oh, tambahan! Ada jepit rambut berupa bulu unggas yang dibentuk seperti kupu-kupu menghiasi kepala bagian kirinya.

Sai mempercepat langkah untuk mencapai Ino. "Apa kau keberatan ikut denganku sore ini?"

"Ke mana?" Ino menaikkan alisnya.

"Makan."

"Di mana?"

"Di tempat yang sering kudatangi. Kau tidak perlu berburuk sangka padaku. Aku akan mentraktirmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal."

"Apa yang harus kau pastikan dariku?" Ino mengarahkan telunjuk pada wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku ..." Sai menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu itu apa."

"Heeee? Kau ini aneh!" cela Ino sambil menggeleng dan berdecak. "Tapi ... sore ini aku ada janji dengan temanku. Hm, belum tahu juga sih, soalnya temanku itu sibuk. Nanti siang kukabari lagi, temui aku di loker besar dekat ruang 3A di gedung utara, ya? Aku pergi dulu, ada kelas sekarang."

Hanya tersisa aroma parfum yang selintas lewat ketika Ino meninggalkan Sai. Pemuda itu menghirup udara sebanyak yang paru-parunya sanggup, berharap akan ada yang diingatnya setelah ini.

Tetap gagal, sepertinya.

"_Sai-_kun_!"_

Sai tersentak ketika akan berbalik arah.

Lho? Tidak ada?

Jadi, siapa yang tadi memanggilnya? Hantu, mungkin? Ah, mustahil. Ini masih pagi, lorong juga tak terlalu sepi. Hantu apa memangnya? Hantu kesiangan? Rasanya tidak ada spesies yang begitu.

Apa mungkin ... sebuah memori yang terangkat kembali?

* * *

"Kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" Ino membuka loker nomor 82, memasukkan beberapa buku di sana.

"Kafe," Sai menjawab, merasa bahwa menyembunyikannya juga bukan hal yang perlu.

"Oh ya?" Ino kemudian menutup loker sekadarnya, tanpa menguncinya. "Kafe kue ya?"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu."

"Nah, masalahnya," gantung Ino. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa makan makanan kafenya. Bisakah cari tempat lain saja, restoran vegetarian, misalnya?"

Sai heran sesaat.

"Haha, bukan apa-apa. Bukannya aku tidak suka. Hanya saja makanan manis-manis, atau yang mengandung kafein seperti kopi adalah pantangan beratku. Itu 'kan makanan yang biasa disediakan di kafe. Makanya aku tidak bisa."

"Pantangan?"

"Iya, hehe. Aku tidak boleh banyak-banyak makan itu karena aku punya kombinasi riwayat penyakit dari kakek dan nenekku yang cukup berbahaya, yang bisa membuat fatal tubuhku yang sudah punya penyakitnya sendiri. Tidak usah tanya penyakit apa."

Sai memajukan diri—lebih dekat pada Ino. Gadis itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda waspada, ia mundur perlahan hingga terpojok di loker.

"Kau sakit?" Sai akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk menyentuh kening Ino. "Pucatmu tidak wajar. Bibirmu ..."

Ino meringis—tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya, ia menurunkan tangan Sai dari keningnya. "Sudah biasa, kok," lalu dia mendorong pundak Sai perlahan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya—aku ..."

Gelap sudah semuanya bagi Ino. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya jatuh lunglai. Untung saja Sai sempat menangkapnya.

"Sudah kubilang," Sai membenarkan posisi Ino di atas kedua tangannya, bergegas membawa gadis itu ke ruang kesehatan.

Pintu loker yang tak terkunci bergoyang, membuka-tutup dengan sendirinya—disebabkan oleh angin yang seenaknya menyusup dari jendela-jendela besar di sana.

Sayang saja Sai tidak sempat mengintip isinya. Padahal ... ada yang bisa menjadi jawabannya di sana.

* * *

"Dia anemia," salah seorang petugas ruang kesehatan—yang juga merupakan mahasiswi kedokteran yang berpraktek di sana. "Mungkin dia terlalu memforsir dirinya."

"Oh ..."

"Kau mau menungguinya atau—"

"Ungh ..." suara orang ketiga menginterupsi dialog dua orang tadi. Ino—baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya dan sekarang mulai mencoba bangkit. "Ah, di sini lagi, ya ..."

"Kau sedang kelelahan, mungkin, Ino-_san_? Bagaimana kalau beristirahat di rumah saja? Perlu kuhubungi ayahmu?" tampaknya sang penjaga ruang kesehatan ini cukup familiar dengan Ino.

"Tidak, terima kasih, _senpai_. Aku akan menghubungi ayahku sendiri," Ino meraba saku belakang celananya, menemukan ponsel di sana. "Oh, Sai—maaf ya ... rencana kita akhirnya batal. Hehe, lain kali saja, ya."

"Ya ... tidak apa-apa."

* * *

"Kau kenal Yamanaka Ino?" Sai menghampiri seorang mahasiswi yang sekiranya juga satu jurusan dengan Ino. Ia mengenali orang ini sebab dialah yang Ino ajak keluar dari ruang seni saat pertemuan mereka tempo hari.

"Oh, Ino?" perempuan berambut cokelat pendek itu mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau ada keperluan dengannya? Dia tidak masuk."

"Ke mana dia? Masih sakit?"

"Iya," angguk sang teman. "Dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, malah."

Sai terdiam sesaat. "Apa ... sakitnya parah? Dia pingsan beberapa hari lalu."

"Ino menderita gangguan autoimun, yang menimbulkan penyakit semacam anemia. Anemia-nya cukup parah juga, hampir setiap hari dia pucat. Aku sering khawatir melihatnya."

"Dia di rumah sakit mana?" Sai langsung ke tujuan, "Kau tahu yang mana ruangannya?"

* * *

Setelah mengantongi nama rumah sakit beserta nomor ruangannya dari teman Ino sendiri, Sai berjalan balik ke gedung di mana ia harus mengikuti kuliah setelah ini. Tak terlalu jauh juga. Tapi cukup lumayan.

_Krek, krek_.

Sepasang kakinya berhenti berjalan. Bunyi sendi pintu yang bergerak-gerak. Tolong jangan katakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah pengalaman supranatural!

Untung saja—bukan. Itu hanyalah suara dari pintu loker yang lupa ditutup. Dipandangan sekilasnya, Sai mengetahui bahwa sumber bunyi tadi adalah pintu loker bernomor 82.

Tunggu, tunggu!

Sai batal berjalan maju. Ia mendekati loker itu dan tahu persis bahwa itu adalah loker Ino! Ia sempat memperhatikannya kemarin.

Ya, ya, ya, ia tahu ia kurang ajar kali ini. Ia membukanya seenak jidat dan itu semata-mata karena rasa penasarannya akan sesosok gadis bernama Ino. Tentang siapa gadis itu sebenarnya—yang ia rasa bukanlah orang asing dalam kehidupannya. Tentang masa lalu yang mungkin saja dilewatkannya.

Apa ia terlihat seperti maling sekarang?

Oh, apa ia pencuri? Benarkah itu disebut pencuri—jika ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang bermaksud mencari kembali barangnya sendiri yang sempat hilang? Tentu, 'barang' di sini adalah pengasumsian dari memori.

Isi loker itu tak banyak. Hanya ada buku-buku penunjang materi kuliah, sebuah pot bunga kecil yang diisi tiga jenis bunga—dengan dua helai bulu unggas berwarna _peach_ sebagai penghias, tentunya—dan sebuah buku asing.

Nah, buku itulah yang menyedot perhatian Sai. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia coba membukanya. Ha, ia adalah orang yang blak-blakan, bukan? Ia tak akan segan bertindak sesuai apa yang ia mau jika ia sudah benar-benar penasaran.

Lembar pertama dan kedua membuat kepalanya sakit.

Seterusnya, semakin sakit. Melihat goresan-goresan pensil di dalamnya yang membentuk beberapa figur—menjadikan kepalanya tambah ngilu.

Karena tak tahan lagi, Sai berusaha menopangkan diri di loker dan tangannya mulai memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"_Sai-_kun_, lihat, ini rangkaian bungaku, bagus tidak?"_

"_Sai-_kun_, apa kau suka _bento _buatanku?"_

"_Sai-_kun, _lukisanmu bagus sekali, aku iriiiii~!"_

"_Heeee, apa salah kalau aku suka hiasan bulu unggas? 'Kan keren! Unik! Oh, aku akan sesekali mencoba menaruhnya di rangkaian bungaku!"_

"_Kau tahu sesuatu, Sai-_kun_? Aku menyayangimu!"_

Ia rasa ia tak perlu bertanya lagi.

* * *

Pemuda pucat itu melangkah cepat melewati jalanan bersalju. Tak peduli pada orang-orang yang memandangnya sedikit heran karena ia terlihat begitu terburu-buru di permulaan musim dingin yang tenang ini. Bahkan ia tak peduli ketika hujan salju mulai turun—dimana seharusnya ia menaikkan tudung jaketnya. Tak mau peduli meski rambutnya mulai dihuni bulir-bulir lembut tak berdosa.

Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah rangkaian yang diselimuti lembaran plastik bening dan beberapa sulur-sulur hijau menjulur keluar.

Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai lalu—

_BRUK—_

"Maaf, maaf. Aku sedang buru-buru."

Tetapi Sai bukanlah tipe penyerang yang mudah mendidih—meski ia ditabrak seseorang ketika sedang terburu-buru dan ...

... buket bunganya jatuh.

_Deg_.

Sai segera memungutnya. Tanpa terduga, sebuah rasa khawatir mulai bangkit. Entah mengapa dan apa alasannya.

Dia menatap nanar buket bunga yang ia susun sendiri (ya, ia bahkan berkeliling kota mencari helai bulu itu sebagai penghiasnya—demi diberikan pada Ino), dan menjatuhkan bulir-bulir salju yang menempel padanya.

_Tolong, jangan_!

* * *

"Ino?"

Sempat ia merasakan ketakutan ketika mendorong pintu. Tolong—tolong jangan katakan bahwa jatuhnya bunga tadi adalah sebuah isyarat.

"Oh, kau ya."

Sebuah kelegaan besar memeluk Sai. Apalagi ketika ia lihat gadis itu duduk di tempat tidurnya—tanda bahwa ia tak terlalu perlu dikhawatirkan.

Bunga itu Sai letakkan di atas meja, Ino menatapnya dengan senang.

"Wow, kau sampai membawakan bunga untukku. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"E-eh?" Ino agak kaget dengan topik yang tiba-tiba dialihkan oleh Sai. "Menghindar? Bu-bukannya kita memang belum pernah saling mengenal—"

"Bohong."

Ino tak bisa berkutik.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong karena ada ini," Sai meletakkan sebuah buku berupa diary ke pangkuan Ino. "Aku dan kau pernah bersama. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Yah, semua yang telah ia bangun sekarang runtuh sia-sia. Benar, sebuah dinding kebohongan terhadap dirinya sendiri—dan Sai.

Diary yang berisi kumpulan sketsa yang pernah dibuat Sai dimasa lalu, tentang dirinya dan Ino.

"Lalu kau mau apa dengan itu?" Ino tersenyum. Janggal sekali. Harusnya ia marah, ya? Tapi ia malah menutupinya dengan senyum meskipun itu senyum yang palsu total. "Kau didiagnosa terkena _lacunar amnesia_ dan ternyata akulah objek yang gagal kau ingat itu, hahahaha."

Sai merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya bicara.

Ino menggenggam kuat-kuat ujung selimut putih penutup separuh tubuhnya, namun bibirnya masih tersenyum. "Saat akan masuk kuliah waktu itu—waktu kecelakaan yang hampir merenggutmu, aku berusaha keras untuk mengingatkanmu tentang aku dan semua yang terjadi pada kita. Tapi ... kau gagal. Kau tidak bisa mengingatnya."

"Lalu kau menyerah?"

"Itu adalah jalan terbaik daripada kau memaksakan diri untuk orang yang bahkan benar-benar melupakanmu!" Ino membela dirinya. "Aku merasa semua usahaku sia-sia. Jadi ... lebih baik aku mundur."

"Sekarang," putus Sai. "Tolong kembali bersamaku lagi."

"Ha? Bersama dengan seseorang yang telah lupa total pada diriku? Semua tak akan pernah sama lagi, Sai-_kun_," Ino memanggil Sai layaknya dahulu lagi. "Mungkin ... kau tak akan pernah menyayangiku seperti dulu lagi. Kau sekarang adalah Sai yang baru."

"Aku? Lupa?" sergah Sai. "Kau adalah seorang penyuka bulu unggas, teman kecilku, dan kau benci serangga."

Mata Ino terbuka lebar sebentar. Kaget. "Kau ... ingat?"

"Hanya sedikit," Sai menjawab dengan nada rendah. "Separuh. Dan kurasa ... jika bersamamu lagi aku akan mengingat semuanya."

"Jadi kau memintaku kembali hanya untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu?"

"Bukan—"

"Lalu? Apa karena hatimu yang mau—atau malah kau merasa **bersalah** padaku?" Ino menekankan bagian akhir kalimatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Bersalah karena merasa telah melukaiku? Tidak, Sai -_kun_. Aku memang terluka sebelumnya tapi aku percaya itu semua hanyalah kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang menandakan bahwa kita sebenarnya tidak ditakdirkan bersama."

Senyap.

"Tapi ..." Ino melanjutkan. "Pada akhirnya kaulah yang kembali mencariku meski aku sendiri menghindar. Hahahaha ..."

"Karena menghindar adalah jalan paling salah."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan—"

"Cukup," Sai sudah bosan dengan adu argumen. "Aku ingin kembali denganmu, karena aku ingin belajar mengingat kembali perasaan _itu_ darimu."

"Hng?"

"Karena ..." mata Sai tertuju pada buku kecil yang Ino genggam, "Kupikir aku bisa kembali bahagia dengan _itu_, seperti yang terlihat di buku sana."

Tentu saja Ino ingat isi buku kenangannya tersebut. Tentang rekaman dua dimensi yang bisu akan hari-hari mereka dulu—yang iseng diabadikan Sai. Tentang mereka yang tersenyum bersama, tentang waktu-waktu berharga semasa SMP, liburan mereka, dan sebagainya.

"Bantu aku kembali bahagia seperti dulu, Ino. Aku hanya percaya padamu."

Genggaman tangan Sai kali ini terasa dingin akibat sempat terpapar tetesan hujan salju dalam perjalanannya tadi—namun Ino tidak menghindar. Dia malah tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

**end.**

* * *

A/N: idk but aku ngerasa ... aku paling seneng cerita yang ini dalam project snowdrop-ku. dan oops sumimasen mungkin aku kebanyakan nonton free! jadi aku sempet kebayang kalo sai itu haruka dan ino itu gou—iya kan rambut dan sifat pendiam sai kayak haru dan ino itu berambut panjang dan sifatnya ceria tapi blak-blakan kayak gou—

—ah sudahlah aku terlalu banyak ngoceh. and—it feels so nice to back for awhile to fandom naruto indonesia! aah, natsukashii~~ and thank you for reading!


End file.
